The Another Love For You
by HaaniieRyee
Summary: Hum, Entah mau bikin Summary kaya gimana. Baca aja deh, Moga suka Arigatou :) NaruxHina, SasuxIno


"Kyaaa! Naru-kuun! Lagii! Lagiiii!"

"Naru-kuuun! Kau keren sekaliii!"

"Naruu-kuuuun! Jadilah pacarku!"

Dan serentetan suara yang serupa bergema di seluruh bagian tempat konser yang mereka panggil Naru-kun. Oh, Naruto. Namikaze Naruto nama lengkapnya.

"Ahaha!" Dia tertawa. Naruto tertawa, "Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi. Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Jaa!" Dan Naruto berlalu, meninggalkan penonton yang mendesah kecewa.

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**The Another Love For You by HaaniieRyee**_

_**Warnings : Gaje, Typos, OOC, OC, dan teman-temannya.**_

_**Namikaze Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke x Namikaze Ino**_

_**Saya hanya manusia yang pasti punya kekurangan. Maka saya mohon maaf jika ada sesuatu yang kurang dari saya. Terima kasih.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**=The Another Love For You By HaaniieRyee=**_

_Teng TengTeng. Nananana!_

_Suara indah mengalun lembut bersama dengan tuts-tuts dari Grand Piano berwarna coklat tua dan muda yang diselingi oleh warna hitam dan putih._

_Seseorang yang tengah memainkan music dengan Grand piano tersebut tengah tersenyum sembari merapalkan lirik-lirik dari lagu yang dimainkannya. Matanya terpejam, mendalami makna dari lagu tersebut._

_Lagu per lagu dimainkannya. Setelah satu habis, tanpa berhenti, dia memainkan lagu yang lain. Begitu seterusnya. Hingga dia menghentika permainannya dan menatap Grand Pianonya._

_Grand Piano yang dipesan khusus oleh mantan kekasihnya, Sakura. Haruno Sakura._

_Menurut Sakura, warna Piano itu Natural. Mencerminkan seorang Namikaze Naruto. Coklat muda dan tua, menurut Sakura warna Coklat itu dapat mendamaikan hati. Maka secara tidak langsung, dia memuji Naruto yang dapat mendamaikan hati banyak orang. Benar bukan?_

_Hitam, Kegelapan. Menurut Sakura, setiap manusia pasti punya sisi hitam. Maka secara tak langsung pula, seorang Namikaze Naruto mempunyai sisi hitam pula bukan? Kekurangan, Naruto juga mempunyai kekurangan._

_Maka Sakura mencampurkan warna putih. Terang, Kelebihan. Setiap manusia mempunyai kekurangan, maka kekurangan tersebut ditemani oleh kelebihan bukan? Ya, pasti. Sakura berusaha mencerminkan seorang Naruto di Grand Piano untuk Naruto._

_Kenapa?_

_Agar Naruto mengetahui maksud Sakura, tentu saja. Setelah mendapatkannya, Sakura menjelaskan maksud warna tersebut._

_Sakura juga bersikeras bahwa warna itu adalah Natural. Ya, Natural. Coklat, Hitam dan Putih, jika dicampurkan pada warna yang lain akan indah bukan? Tentu saja, karena mereka Natural._

_Setelahnya, Sakura mendapatkan kecupan-kecupan penuh kasih sayang dari Naruto di wajahnya, kecuali bibirnya. Kata Naruto, dia tak boleh menjamah bibir Sakura sebelum menikahinya. Kenapa? Karena menurut Naruto, akan lebih nikmat setelah hubungannya sudah disahkan bukan? Tentu saja Naruto._

_Tapi mungkin kecupan-kecupan itu adalah yang terakhir kalinya yang diberikan Naruto untuk Sakura._

_Ya, Terakhir kalinya._

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey, Naru!" panggil seorang gadis berambut soft pink, bubble gum pada pemuda disampingnya. Iris hijau matanya tersirat kelembutan._

"_Hm? Ada apa Saku-chaan?" Tanya seorang pemuda disampingnya._

"_Haha. Tidak. Tapi apa kau mau berjanji padaku, Naru?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyum manisnya._

_Naruto mengernyit heran, "Tentu saja, memangnya apa itu?"_

_Sakura mendengus, "Aku tau kau menyukai music. Sama sepertiku. Aku mau kau menjadi penyanyi, Naru-kuun!"_

"_Hah? Kenapa aku? Kenapa tidak kamu?"_

"_Kamu tahu? Aku tak mungkin bisa."_

"_Kamu bisa, Sakura!"_

"_Naru, aku minta kamu jadi penyanyi untukku ya? Kau sudah berjanji tadi."_

"_Ya, aku berjanji dan akan kutepati Sakura. Ya, jika aku belum mati aku akan menepatinya!"_

_Sakura mendelik sebal, "Kau bicara seolah besok kau akan mati, Naruto! Gak boleh!"_

_Naruto terkekeh, "Maaf-maaf. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan bahwa aku akan mati. Tak lama lagi. Tapi tak tahu kapan." Ujarnya sendu._

_Sakura diam, tapi menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sayang._

_Naruto terkekeh, "Aku ingin cepat-cepat melamarmu dan segera menikah denganmu, Sakura. Lalu aku akan melahapmu!" Tukas Naruto sembari memberikan ekspresi yang begitu aneh._

_Sakura tertawa lepas, bersama Naruto._

_Bahagia. Ya, Sakura bahagia dengan Naruto. Naruto tentu saja bahagia bersama Sakura._

"_Hey, Sakura. Aku mau beli minum di mini market di seberang dekat Ichiraku Ramen. Kau mau ikut atau menitip?" Tanya Naruto._

_Sakura memandangnya aneh, "…"_

"_Apa? Aku hauus!"_

_Sakura terkekeh, "Tentu aku akan ikut Naru-kun!"_

_Naruto merangkul Sakura dengan lembut. Mereka selalu menarik perhatian khalayak banyak._

_Kenapa?_

_Tentu saja karena mereka pasangan yang cocok._

_Mereka sedang tertawa-tawa. Tapi itu terhenti saat hendak menyebrang._

_Mereka harus hati-hati bukan?_

_Ya, mereka hati-hati. Lampu merah menyala, tanda kendaraan-kendaraan harus menghentikan lajunya._

_Naruto dan Sakura berjalan melewati jalanan dengan tenang. Tanpa diduga satu mobil Mercedes benz hitam melaju dengan kecepatan melebihi batas rata-rata, arah lajunya akan mengenai Naruto juga Sakura._

_Naruto dan Sakura mematung menatap mobil itu. Keduanya tak bisa beranjak dari situ. Sekalipun teriakan-teriakan orang-orang disekitar mereka bergema. Kaki-kaki mereka tak bisa berajnjak._

_Seakan sadar, Naruto segera melindungi Sakura, tapi Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Naruto dan memutar balik posisinya. Sontak saja Naruto kaget._

"_Apa yang kau laku-"_

_**BRUUAAGH! DUESSH! BRUUK! BRUUK!**_

"_-kan?"_

_Sakura tersenyum, "Ka-heek-u, sud-dah ber –haah- janjih Narutoh! Uhuk-uhuk, te-pa-ti-lah. Jan-uhuk-jimuh, Naru-to-kun. Aishiteru."_

_Sakura terbatuk-batuk, Naruto memeluknya erat, "Aishiteru mo, Aishiteru! Jangan pergi, Sakura! Hiks, hiks." Tangisnya._

"_Sahyohnahrah, Na-hhh."Sakura menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dipelukan sang kekasih._

_Naruto berteriak histeris dan memanggil nama Sakura berulang kali. Degup jantung dan Nadinya sudah tak ada. Menandakan bahwa Sakura sudah tiada._

_Naruto mengindahkan luka-lukanya. Termasuk parah. Tapi, tentu saja tak separah Sakura. Naruto terus menangis memeluk Sakura dan menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sakura. Hingga tangisnya melemah dan perlahan kesadarannya menghilang. Darah. Kekurangan darah._

_Ambulans datang terlalu lama, sesampainya disana, dua tubuh teronggok begitu saja. Dan beberapa orang mengangkut dua tubuh tersebut dan membawanya masuk dalam ambulans._

_Mereka mengutuk diri masing-masing, terutama satu orang yang berada disana. Gadis pirang dengan iris mata aquamarinenya menatap sendu dan bersalah pada dua sosok tersebut._

_Namikaze Ino, adik pertama Naruto._

"_S-Sa-Sakura-nee! Sakura-nee gak pergi kan?" Tanyanya miris. Aquamarinenya berlinang air mata, pipi putihnya basah karena air matanya._

_Tangan mungil Ino mengusap wajah sang mantan kakak iparnya, mengusap darah yang menutupi wajah cantik mantan kakak iparnya._

_Tubuh Ino bergetar dan memeluk tubuh kaku Sakura, "Tenanglah disana Sakura-nee! Aku menyayangimu!"_

_Iris aquamarine Ino teralih pada sosok di samping Sakura, kakaknya. Kakak pertamanya._

" _Naru-nii, Naru-nii. Maafin Ino ya?"Ujarnya lirih. Dia membelai surai pirang kakaknya yang berubah warna menjadi merah karena darah._

"_Naru-nii gak boleh stress ya? Naru-nii kan kuat, Naru-nii pasti bisa!"_

_Puk!_

_Ino menoleh saat bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang, "Shion?"_

"_Bukan hanya kau yang berduka, Ino. Kami juga." Tutur Shion sedih._

"_Sudah kalian berdua, ayo kita bawa mereka!" Tukas satu-satunya lelaki disana, Suigetsu._

_Dua gadis itu berpandangan dan mengangguk, "Ha`I Sui-senpai!"_

_Lalu ketiga perawat rumah sakit itu mengeluarkan dua ranjang yang berisi Sakura dan Naruto dari ambulans dengan dibantu dua sopir ambulans._

_Ketiga perawat itu segera mendorong ranjang beroda itu dengan cepat, Konan yang sedang berjaga segera membantu Suigetsu mendorong ranjang yang berisikan Sakura._

_Membawa dua ranjang itu ke ruang UGD._

_Sangat lama hingga akhirnya Naruto di bawa ke ruang ICU. Tubuh Naruto kini terlihat bersih tanpa ada noda darah lagi. Kecuali luka-luka yang parah masih menempel ditubuhnya yang ditutupi perban-perban._

_Sakura telah bersih walau luka-luka parahnya tak tertutupi dan sudah dimasukkan ke kamar mayat._

_Keluarga Haruno dan Namikaze sudah sepakat akan menguburkan Sakura saat Naruto sudah sehat, dan sudah siap dengan kenyataan._

_Keluarga Haruno amat sangat menyayangi Naruto. Maka membiarkan Naruto melihat Sakura untuk terakhir kalian sebelum dikuburkan adalah yang terbaik._

_Naruto sadar tiga hari setelahnya. Dan empat hari setelahnya, Naruto dan dua keluarganya serta kerabat-kerabat Sakura dan Naruto datang pada hari pemakaman Sakura._

_Naruto mendekati peti mati yang belum ditutup. Naruto melihat Sakura memakai gaun yang diberikannya saat Sakura berulang tahun yang ke 20._

_Gaun berwarna putih dengan bunga berwarna merah di dada kiri serta pita merah dipinggang kanannya, tanpa lengan dengan panjangnya 5 centimeter di atas lutut._

_Cantik._

_Naruto mengecup kening sang mantan kekasih, dan menaruh setangkai bunga mawar, "Aishiteru Sakura!"_

_Lalu menaruh setangkai bunga lily putih,"Aku menyayangimu, dan akan ku tepati janjimu."_

_Setelahnya dia menyematkan cincin perak berliontin biru dengan uraian nama Sakura berwarna pink di tubuh cincin peraknya._

"_Sayonara, Sakura!" Naruto berbalik dengan mata sembab, pipinya memerah dan basah. Menjauhi peti mati Sakura, dan menatap peti mati yang akan ditutup oleh Sasori dan Gaara, kedua kakak Sakura._

_Setelah berdoa, Nartuo dan keluarganya serta keluarga Haruno pulang ke kediaman masing-masing._

_Sebelumnya, Gaara mendekati Naruto dan menyerahkan kotak berbungkus warna biru muda dan pink dengan gambar-gambar lucu, serta pita besar berwarna kuning keorangean diatas kotak tersebut._

"_Dia mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, Naruto. Dan sungguh, dulu aku berharap kau akan membahagiakan Sakura. Adik kecilku. Tapi, takdir memang harus memisahkan kalian." Gaara menepuk bahu Naruto pelan, "Aku menyayangimu sebagai adik, Naruto. Datanglah padaku dan ceritakan seluruh hatimu padaku. Jika kau mau. Sakura akan sangat senang jika kau tak selalu dirundung duka." Gaara tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu berlalu dari hadapan Naruto._

_Naruto menerima kotak berkado dan memeluknya, "Arigatou Gaara!"_

_Naruto menoleh, menatap RIP Sakura._

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_**28 Maret – 09 Oktober**_

_Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat, "Arigaotu na, Sakura. Aishiteru!"_

_Dan Naruto berlalu._

_Melangkah lebih maju._

_Meninggalkan masa lalu yang akan selalu disimpan dihatinya menjadi kenangan indah dan pahit disaat bersamaan._

_Dan berusaha menepati janji Naruto, untuk Sakura._

_**Flashback Off**__**  
**_

_Harapan, Janji, kenangan._

_Tiga kata yang selalu memutari otaknya. Memenuhi pikirannya._

"Naru? Naruto! Naruto! NARUTO!"

Naruto terbangun dan segera mendudukkan diri dengan mata membelalak.

Naruto menoleh ke sisi kanannya, dan mendapati Itachi tengah menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Eh? Ehehehe!" Naruto tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang sewarna emas.

"Kamu selalu saja begitu Naru, jangan bikin khawatir dong." Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Eh? Memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya. "Kan tadi Naru Cuma tidur?"

Itachi tersenyum, "Ya, kau memang tidur. Tapi kau berteriak-teriak serta menangis dalam tidurmu, kau tahu? Itu benar-benar membuatku khawatir!"

Terlihat dari raut wajah Naruto yang kaget, lalu meraba wajahnya. Benar saja, basah dan lengket. Lalu dia menggosok matanya, perih.

"Eh? Masa? Ya ampun!" Naruto tertawa miris.

Itachi member salam pada Naruto berupa jitakan yang bersarang di kepala Naruto.

"Bodoh! Jika kau masih ingin menangis, menangis sajalah! Aku tahu perasaanmu." Tutur Itachi tulus.

Dan seketika tangis Naruto pecah. Itachi memeluknya.

Tidak cuma Itachi memang disana. Namun yang terlihat oleh Naruto hanya Itachi. Padahal, disana ada Ino dan Deidara, adik-adik kembar Naruto. Ada Sasori dan Gaara, kakak-kakak kembar Sakura. Ada Sasuke, adik Itachi. Dan ada kedua orang tuanya, Minato dan Kushina. Jahat banget loe, Nar! Masa segitu banyak orang yang diliat cuma Itachi? #Author dirasengan Naruto

Kushina menangis di pelukan sang suami, Minato. Ino sesenggukan di pelukan kakaknya, Deidara. Sasori dan Gaara menatap miris dan penuh kasih sayang pada Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum miris.

"Naruto!" Suara Sasuke memecah kesibukan masing-masing orang.

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke, "Sopanlah sedikit pada orang yang lebih tua darimu, Suke!"

"Haaah! Dobe-nii! Kita disini, Dobe-nii! Jangan dipendem sendiri dong!" Tukas Sasuke ketus namun tak menghilangkan senyuman lembutnya untuk Naruto.

Naruto mendengus, "Aku tahu! Tapi kau itu sama sekali tak ada sopan-sopannya! Percuma pake nii kalo memanggilku dengan Dobe!" Setelahnya Naruto terkekeh, "Tapi kau begitu cocok dan serasi dengan Ino-chan! Kau ku restui kok!"

Setelah bicara begitu, Naruto tertawa lepas. Diiringi dengan senyum lembut Minato dan Kushina, Sasori dan Gaara yang terkekeh, Deidara dan Itachi yang tertawa sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto tanda setuju. Juga diiringi wajah merona Sasuke dan Ino.

"Aduh, aduuh! Kalian ini cocok sekaliii, Ttebayoo!" Tukas Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus, "Tentu saja. Terima kasih, Naru-nii."

"Ah, sudah jam segini. Aku pulang dulu Naru!" Ujar Itachi dan dibalas anggukan Naruto.

"Dei-kooi~! Anata pulang dulu, ne? Jaa!" Tukas Itachi berlalu dari kamar Naruto yang sebelumnya mencium kening Deidara.

"Aku laki-laki, ITACHI!" Teriak Deidara sesaat setelah Itachi berlalu, "Tapi aku suka." Lanjutnya pelan.

Sasori merengut, "Huh! Aku pulang dulu Naru. Ayo, Panda!"

Gaara mengangguk dan pamit pada Naruto.

Deidara, Minato, dan Kushina meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

Ino duduk di samping Naruto dan menatapnya.

"Naru-nii! Aku punya kenalan untuk Naru-nii. Pasti Naru-nii suka. Dia ngefans banget loh, sama Naru-nii! Naru-nii mau kan dateng ke Cafénya Dei-nii? Ayolaah! Datang ya? Dia juga suka music dan juga suka nyanyi kok. Dia jadi penyanyi di café-café. Pleeaasee!" Pinta Ino dengan tatapan memelas.

Naruto tertawa dan mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Ttebayo!"

"Thank You, My Kiitty!" Ino menghambur memeluk Naruto.

Naruto mendelik, "Hey! Hey! Aku bukan anak kucingmu!"

"Hehe," Ino member cengirannya juga tangannya yang membentu V, "Tapi Naru-nii benar-benar mirip kucing kok!"

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Ino, "Ya, terserah padamu, Ino."

Dikecupnya kening Ino, "Tidurlah."

Ino mengangguk antusias, "Ha`I Naru-nii!" Ino beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari kamar sang kakak.

Sepeninggal Ino, Naruto membuka lemarinya dan mengambil kotak yang dulu diberikan Gaara untuknya.

"Haah, Sakura. Maaf belum kubuka, aku benar-benar takut." Ujarnya sambil membelai kotak itu yang bentuknya masih sama dengan dulu saat Gaara memberikannya.

"Tapi akan kubuka sekarang!"

Naruto melepas pita besar itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak rusak, dan menyimpannya, lalu merobek kertas kadonya. Dan membuka kotak tersebut.

Didalamnya terdapat kertas, boneka dan kotak kecil.

Pertama diambilnya boneka yang berada di dalam kotak. Tidak besar, kecil dan imut malah. Boneka kucing berbulu kuning keorangean, dan memakai kalung pink, dengan pita berwarna biru di kuping kanannya, juga mata si boneka serupa dengan Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh, "Apa kau mau bilang padaku bahwa aku serupa dengan kucing, Sakura?" Perlahan tapi pasti air mata keluar dari matanya.

"Tak apa kan jika aku menangis? Aku rindu padamu."

Naruto mengambil kotak kecilnya dan dibukanya, disana ada kalung berrantai perak, dan berliontin biru sapphire. Dan sepasang cincin berbandul batu sapphire.

Naruto mengernyit heran, "Ini untuk apa , Sakura? Sepasang cincin?"

Kalungnya segera dipasang di lehernya. Lalu menutup kotak kecilnya dan menaruhnya di meja.

Naruto meraih kertas yang berada disana, dan membacanya.

_Naruto-kun, mungkin saat kau membacanya aku sudah tiada bukan? Hehe, pasti iya._

_Um, surat ini kutulis tanggal 8 Oktober, Naru. Kenapa? Karena aku punya firasat kau akan mati, maka dari itu aku membuat surat ini untukmu._

_Kau tahu? Aku tak mau kau mati. Lebih baik diriku saja._

_Ehm, kucing itu begitu mirip denganmu, maka kubeli untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu. Itu benar-benar menggemaskan._

_Kalung liontin biru sapphire itu mengumpamakan dirimu Naruto. Aku menyayangimu._

_Oh iya, kau pasti bingung kenapa aku memberimu sepasang cincin bukan?_

_Begini, aku minta kau berikan cincin itu pada orang yang kau cintai setelah diriku ini._

_Pastikan kau sangat mencitainya. Dan jangan anggap aku sebagai dirinya, Oke?_

_Um, sebelum kau memasangkan cincin itu pada orang yang beruntung itu, aku minta kau menceritakan kisahmu padanya. Tentangku, Terima kasih Naruto._

_Selama hidupku ini aku bahagia, dan kedatanganmu saat aku hidup membuatku amat snagat bahagia!_

_Ne, Naruto-kun, Aishiteru. Suki da yo Naruto-kun!_

_Sayonara!_

_Sakura Chipi Chipi Pum_

Naruto memeluk surat Sakura. Tangisnya pecah. Dia mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku akan menjalankannya, Sakura! Aishiteru mo, Sakura! Suki da yo mo, Sakura!"

Naruto menghentikan tangisnya. "Gak boleh nangis! Nanti Saku-chan sedih!" Tukasnya mantap.

"Ah, aku harus tidur, besok jadwalku padat sekali, Ttebayo! Menjadi penyanyi memang merepotkan. Tapi ini janjiku, Sakura."

Dan Naruto terlelap dengan masih memeluk surat dari Sakura.

Meninggalkan berjuta kebingungan Author untuk melanjutkan cerita ini XD #gubraaakXD

Ok deh..

_**To Be Continue!**_

_**Thanks for reading ^o^/**_

_**Saran? Kritik? Ato yang lain juga boleh **_

_**Ditunguuuu!**_

_Aahh! Tauu kok taauuu! Ini teh gaje.._

_T^T_

_Eh, eh.. Apus apa lanjutin nih?_

_Maaf-maaf, kalo Fanfic-fanfic hani banyak yang belom diterusin… Mojok sih gambarannya u.u #pundung_

_Ini juga bikin coz bowsen n mumet lagi ulangan T^T_

_Mana besok teh IPA.. Eeh Elaah… Gak suka banget nih sama IPA.._

_#curcol_

_Eh udahdeh…_

_Jaa Minna!_

_Makasih makasih mau baca ^^_

_Sejuta salam dari Hani ^^_


End file.
